Not your ordinary fairytale
by canucksgirl
Summary: A peasant girl is suddenly recognized as an heir to the throne, but trouble is brewing in their fair land and she must journey to an unknown land before returning to become queen, finding love and dealing with her twin brother Troypay! title changed
1. trailer

I've decided to do the Troypay fanfic first. Here's the trailer!

P.S. my comp screwed up and deleted some of my planning pages so I have to start from scratch...I'll update the others after careful observation ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney and HSM, and I don't own those made up names either...

* * *

You've read and seen fairytales that have the most daring and happily ever after plots.

_Shows many Disney movies_

The stories dazzle you, classics that will never be forgotten, and the romances make your heart melt.

_Shows romantic clips of some movies and happily ever after endings_

This year, something will amaze you and show you things that happen in your ordinary fairytale, but with unexpected twists and turns

_Shows a shadow falling off a cliff_

In the far off land of Euqreuqubla, a poor peasant girl makes a discovery of a lifetime.

_Shows a peasant Sharpay being accepted into the royal family_

She meets a peasant friend, who turns out to be the prince of a neighboring land by the name of Wen Ocixem.

_Shows a picture of a peasant Troy with Sharpay, then flashing to a dazzling picture of him as prince._

Accompanied with their comrades, things didn't seem to have a downside…

_Shows clips of Prince Ryan, Princess Gabriella, Sir Chad, Sir Jason, Lady Kelsi and Lady Taylor_

…Or did they?

_A scene of heavy battle and the clip of the shadow falling into the unknown are played_

Now the peasant turned crown princess must journey to the ends of an unknown land, accompanied by the prince, to save their world.

_Shows Sharpay fighting with a shadowed character_

And defeat a scheming evil wizard overlord.

_??? hovers over a crystal ball in a deep cavern_

Maybe, while finding true love on the way

_Shows Sharpay and Troy close to kissing, Ryan and Gabriella hugging, Chad and Taylor looking out to the unknown and Jason and Kelsi meeting in the castle._

But with all the trouble, will they make it?

_Someone grabs Sharpay from a captured Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi talk unsuspectingly at the castle while a sword lunges for Ryan and Jason is hit with an arrow while Chad watches not knowing that someone is heading towards him as well._

Starring the High School Musical cast, this story is bound to thrill…

Prologue coming soon…

* * *

How'd you like that? And did you notice, btw, that Euqreuqubla and Wen Ocixem are Albuquerque and New Mexico backwards? I liked the idea when I first stormed up this story. And who is the evil wizard? I'm giving absolutely no hints except if you can link carefully to some other things, or if I'm way too obvious, then you'll find out! I'll be writing the prologue right after this so most likely both will be released today. Review! 


	2. prologue

So here's the prologue for this story, it basically explains what happens before we begin the first chapter of the story…

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything!

* * *

The winds howled, the storms raged, floods were reported in villages along the Rio river that ran along the fair land of Euqreuqubla that ran from the land of Cisum, past their land and towards the land of Wen Ocixem.

At the center of Euqreuqubla was the royal castle, and the queen had just given birth to twins.

"Congratulations are in order my lady, you have given birth to healthy twins! One is a boy and the other is a girl!"

"How wonderful, I could never choose which one I had wanted more than the other. I wish for them to be called Sharpay and Ryan. Can you please put them in their cribs for now, I must rest."

So the King rushed down from his study to meet the Queen before she going to bed. The King also met the future rulers, and he found favor in both of his children. The Queen would sleep in her own room for the night as the King was discussing private matters with the councilmen. The Queen fell fast asleep.

In the middle of the night, the Queen woke up to one of the babies crying. They were both in their cribs, and Sharpay was by the window, which was clanging. It flung open and caused Sharpay to cry even louder. The Queen rushed to Sharpay.

"Darling please be quiet mother needs to sleep."

As the Queen wrapped Sharpay in a pink blanket that had the initials SE sewn onto the corner with gold thread and as she cradled her, she walked around, forgetting to shut the window.

As she neared the crib, she tripped and Sharpay flew out the window. A splash could be heard as she flew into the moat from a high altitude. The Queen went into panic and cried out for help. They searched and searched, but could not find the princess.

The whole royal family preferred not to disclose it to the country and instead, everyone that was in the castle that night, kept their mouth shut. Ryan grew up not knowing he had a sister, and many had forgotten about the princess. Only the Queen would have a recollection or nightmare about it once in a while.

Little did they know, Sharpay had coincidentally fallen into a straw hat, which had created the splash earlier on. She had been quickly whisked away from the castle by the quick flowing waters and had ended up in a village by the castle.

A woman was living by the river and needed to get some water. She spotted Sharpay as the hat was stopped by a big rock. Sharpay was alive. The royal family didn't know. The woman, unsuspecting, took Sharpay into her care. Sharpay grew older, Ryan grew older. The royal family goes to Sharpay's village for a parade in honor of the crown prince, also known as Ryan. What will happen next?

* * *

I've never written a prologue before, but I like the way I'm writing it now so, whatever! R&R! Love your reviews! 


	3. discovery

So this is the first chapter…nothing much to say, but here is the story, nonetheless.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing at all…

* * *

It was a sunny day in the village by the castle. The village was filled with excitement. A banner was placed in the middle of the main road in the village and the way was cleared off completely. A blonde girl with a nicely embroidered village dress and a basket with a pink blanket inside walked onto the road, smiling and greeting each villager by name while everyone stopped what they were doing to greet her from their houses and the ground. Everyone knew her. She was the prettiest girl in the whole village. As she walked around a hand was put in front of her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"The fairy godmother. Of course it's you Tory!"

It was of course Tory, her newest friend who had appeared in the village mysteriously a few weeks ago. No one questioned him as to why he had appeared so suddenly, and he had managed also to slip under notice. Anyway, back to the story!

"Good guess. What's up?"

"I'm going to wash the blanket again. I got some stains on it."

"I see. Need an escort?"

"No thanks Tory. I presume you have to go back to your work though?"

"Yes of course. Just asking. Later!"

"Bye!"

Sharpay, which was her name, walked to the end of the village towards a nice looking cottage beside the river which her guardian, aunt Maggie told her was where she found her floating in a straw hat wrapped in the pink blanket with her initials embroidered on it and since she didn't know Sharpay's real name, she just named her Sharpay. Sharpay, which surprisingly was the same name as the one the Queen picked out, felt the soft embroidery, as she was about to wash it.

Meanwhile, the parade was making its way towards the village. Prince Ryan, the crown prince was riding on horseback next to his parents' carriage.

"Mom, dad, do we have to do this?"

"Yes of course darling. We need you to get acquainted with your soon to be subjects. We are having this parade for special reasons that you need to understand son."

Ryan just groaned and kept riding. Suddenly, cheers erupted and entertainers marched down the streets as they neared the front of the parade. Ryan glanced at the river for a second remembering his long lost twin and after seeing a blonde girl washing something, turned back with a full smile to greet the villagers.

Sharpay was done washing the blanket. She hung it out to dry and went into the cottage where her aunt Maggie was preparing some food for the banquet tomorrow night in honor of the crown prince. Sharpay talked to Maggie and then walked out to retrieve her blanket. As she held it up to examine it, a strong gust of wind blew the blanket towards the village and the parade.

"Shoot!" Sharpay chased the blanket down the road bumping into some marchers.

The blanket suddenly flew into the King and Queen's carriage. The Queen held her hand up for silence then held the blanket and concentrated, as if bringing up a past long forgotten memory. She felt the fabric and the SE embroidered on the corner.

"Your majesty please forgive me!"

The Queen silently gazed at the blonde. She had fair blonde hair like the Queen's, and chocolate brown eyes like the King. She had a fair complexion that a normal commoner would have.

"It…can't be…child, get up. Where did you find this blanket?"

"Pardon my long answer your majesty, but my aunt Maggie tells me that she found me with this blanket on a dark stormy night a long time ago floating down the river from the castle moat."

The King looked at her in amazement. Ryan was confused. The Queen's eyes became glassy. She opened the carriage door and hugged Sharpay.

"My darling long lost baby girl! Oh how we've missed you! We sent troops looking for you and I thought you were dead! Darling, you're the long lost princess of Euqreuqubla!"

Sharpay looked confused for a second, then hugged the Queen, now her mother, back. The crowd looked confused for a second, then cheered louder than ever. Everything was perfect. A shadow lurked behind a building. It was Tory. He was just as surprised as everyone else, except he seemed to have more knowledge than anyone else. As soon as Sharpay left the village and the parade was postponed, it was said that Tory never returned to the village.

Sharpay went to her aunt Maggie and the Queen and King went to thank her. Aunt Maggie simply asked that Sharpay returned to the village to visit her every once in a while. The royal family happily agreed and left for the castle.

The Queen talked to Sharpay as she led Sharpay to her room. The Queen told her that she was always hoping for Sharpay to be found so she maintained her room and even bought nice clothes that waited for Sharpay. The Queen flung open the double doors and Sharpay was amazed. The room was beautiful! There was a bathroom with a beautiful large tub, the sink was hand crafted and there was also a walk in closet that held the prettiest most elegant clothes. The room also had a beautiful four post king sized bed with a beautiful canopy. A chandelier of the finest crystal hung on the ceiling and the room had more than most could imagine.

The Queen told Sharpay to put on something nice and then left the room. As soon as Sharpay was left alone, she walked curiously into her closet. One gown caught her eye. A beautiful long pink gown that had black ribbon tied around the waist and black trim on the bottom. As soon as she finished changing, she heard a knock on the door. It was her twin brother Ryan.

"Hello?"

"I'm Ryan, your brother."

"Yes I know, I've always had a feeling I've had a brother."

"I knew I had a sister, I just didn't know she looked like me so much!"

They circled around and then did a mirror thing together, then burst out laughing. They bonded so easily, and soon Ryan was telling her all about castle life and something of the sort. He went on to talk about some affairs happening with the country and the surrounding ones.

"As you know, we have two neighboring countries that we are very friendly with. One is Wen Ocixem and the other is Sicum. From Wen Ocixem there is Prince Troy. From Cisum there is Princess Gabriella…"

"Wait, did you just say Troy?"

"Yes. Don't interrupt, it's rude. Anyway, All our parents were thinking of uniting all the kingdoms by marrying us off to each other, and Troy was arranged to marry Gabriella. Something happened, and Troy disappeared, but I think he has already returned. They are all coming this evening to discuss it. I have a feeling that you may be arranged with Troy and me with Gabriella so that we will be united somehow."

"So we're going to be arranged to be married?!?"

"Yes. Sharpay, there is nothing we can do. Mom and dad are in charge, and we don't wish to offend the other Kings and Queens."

"But how do they expect me to fall in love with a guy that is going to be forced to marry me?"

"Relax Shar, everything's going to work out ok?"

"Fine."

"Children, the royal families are at the gate! Make yourselves presentable!"

Ryan ran off and a maid helped Sharpay arrange her hair and put on some cosmetics. Sharpay slipped on some pink ballerina slippers to match her gown and the maid made sure she looked the part. She and Ryan met at the top of the stairs and walked down together. They saw the Queen and the King conversing with some other King and Queenly couples with a boy and a girl in tow, both seemed to somewhat ignore each other.

"Ah! Sharpay and Ryan my darlings! Come meet the King and Queens of Wen Ocixem and Cisum and their children. As I was telling you all before we must make a change of plans because I have at long last found my lost but now found daughter, Sharpay!"

Ryan and Sharpay stood next to each other smiling. The boy's face was hidden from view and Sharpay yearned to see it. The King spoke.

"Sharpay and Ryan I would like you to meet Prince Troy and Princess Gabriella."

Prince Troy was suddenly introduced. He stared at Sharpay with slight confusion and then proceeded to shake hands with the twins, kissing Sharpay's right hand before doing so. Sharpay was in complete shock but hid it as well as possible. Princess Gabriella was also introduced and began conversing with Sharpay. Troy and Gabriella were escorted to their rooms as Sharpay dragged Ryan up to their rooms.

"Ryan! That prince, you said he disappeared a while ago?"

"Yes…that's right. Why are you so surprised?"

"I know where he disappeared off to."

* * *

Like? R&R!


	4. realizing

As I'm writing this chapter, I'm listening to the song from the movie Music and Lyrics, A Way Back Into Love. You should watch it, it's so good and the music is pretty good too! Anyway…thx for the reviews so far…here's some answers:

actingalexis13: you betcha!

Troypayrocks: Zeke…well maybe he isn't in the story, maybe he isn't. Maybe I'm bringing a character from another show. Maybe Zack thinks Sharpay is Maddie and is the evil wizard! Oh the thoughts going through my mind!

ceruleanblues: it is really different from what is normally updated right?

xamyxjx: Well will this be a good enough update for you?

AshelyZac4life: You bet it will be!

XxCharmedxX: I decided on this idea last minute…you'll find out if you read this chapter! Evil wizard…it seems like everyone's betting on Zeke!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything underneath this line other than the plot and my own personal opinions.

* * *

_Previously on Not Your Ordinary Fairytale:_

"_Ryan! That prince, you said he disappeared a while ago?"_

"_Yes…that's right. Why are you so surprised?"_

"_I know where he disappeared off to."_

"Where? Search parties were dispatched across the kingdoms! It's not possible that he went to Live!" **(a/n: evil, get it! Hahahaha…'laughs awkwardly'…ok sorry, I'll stop.)**

"Well, I guess they didn't search so well. You see, when I was still not aware that I was a princess, there was this boy our age. He had appeared mysteriously at our village at the exact same time you had noted. His name was Tory, very close to Troy's. Well of course I didn't know and we became fast friends. That prince looked strikingly familiar and when he looked at me, I knew it was him!"

"You do know that they are staying for a week or so right?"

"Of course I do father has already told me some details. He also told me to tell you that we are both wearing ocean blue to the supper tonight."

"Ocean blue? Of course he knows it's my favorite color!"

"Funny, when I lived in the village I was always and still am fond of ocean blue."

"Really? My tutor once taught me something called 'twin telepathy' since twins have some ability to think alike."

"What do they say? Great minds think alike!"

Ryan left and Sharpay went into her closet to lie out what she was going to wear. Surprisingly, she was able to find a beautiful ocean blue dress that had spaghetti straps and a thin baby blue ribbon wrapped a few inches above the waistline. The bottom half of the dress was slightly ruffled to give the dress a different tones of ocean blue here and there and was wide enough that when you ran it would flow behind you, would spin along with you and the length was long enough to have a few inches of it flow down to the floor. Satisfied, she chose a pair of blue heels that were somewhat detailed, but not detailed enough to outdo the dress.

She was walking through her closet exploring when she found some extra cabinets. Inside hung different pashminas in different colors. She found one that had different blues blending into each other like the ocean. She grabbed this and then opened another cabinet and gasped. Lights from an array of jewelry glared back at her. She stared at it for a while gathered herself and picked a sapphire studded choker of some sort that had a few diamonds to add to the brightness. There she also found earrings and a bracelet that matched the necklace. What she found also was a cabinet full of dog collars.

_Dog collars? Why on earth would I need dog collars?_

She read a note inside the cabinet. It told her to go see Ryan about this. When she went to Ryan, he gave her a very heavy box. He told her to open it. It was a dog! Sharpay decided to name it Blondie then fitted the matching sapphire collar onto Blondie. With all these new surprises and choices, Sharpay had totally forgotten about Troy until a maid arrived calling them for dinner. Sharpay forgot all the fun she was having with Ryan and Blondie, grabbed Ryan and froze. What if she was going to sit next to Troy?

"Ryan…"

"Relax Sharpay, there's a small chance that you're going to be sitting next to him!"

"You're right, what are the chances?"

Sharpay quietly ate. She stole a quick glance to the left of her and then looked back down at her food, closing her eyes and trying to remain calm. The chances were supposed to be slim! She looked again but then she caught onto a pair of blue eyes staring back at her. Both of them looked back down, clearly embarrassed. Ryan and Gabriella stared amusedly from across the table, fighting back laughter. Sharpay and Troy both glared at the same time at Ryan and Gabriella, who immediately straightened their faces and began whispering to each other from the corners of their mouths.

Troy looked at Sharpay. Sharpay looked at Troy. They caught each other's glances and then looked down embarrassed while trying to eat again. Ryan and Gabriella would be glared at after snickering. The evening basically was in a loop until supper ended and they all went back into their rooms. Ryan and Gabriella decided to take a walk while Sharpay excused herself and speed walk up the stairs to her room, collapsing onto her bed with Blondie beside her. She then took Blondie up in her arms and walked out onto her balcony. Troy secretly walked into her room and onto her balcony while Sharpay wasn't looking. He rested his arms on the verandah and sighed, which caused Sharpay to jump.

"Sorry for scaring you."

"What are you even doing in my room?"

"You seemed so scared of me during supper, I wanted to ask why."

"You're Tory aren't you?"

"Who's Tory?"

"Of course you must know that 'person' that appeared mysteriously at my village…"

Troy at this point freaked out, put a hand over her mouth and dragged her into the closet, quietly closing the door.

"Are you crazy? You're a prince, not a murderer, what are you planning to do?"

"Sorry. And yes, Tory was I. Don't say anything to your parents, mine or Gabriella's though."

"So I deserve an explanation."

"Yes you do. Well as you know now I am the prince of Wen Ocixem. My parents, in a marriage deal to unite kingdoms decided to put Gabriella and me together. We ended up being good friends until one day I realized that I was going to marry her but we were just friends. Gabriella of course, did not realize this and ended up falling in and eventually out of love with me. At the point when she was falling in love with me, I freaked out and traveled here, because it was a place they wouldn't look in. Of course I had to change my name so that no one would realize in the future or present who I was."

"So all that time I knew Tory, not Troy."

"Well, we have time to know each other. Tory was I truly. I didn't change my character."

"What way is there on earth that you are able to prove to me such words are true?"

"This."

Troy held out a pink handkerchief. SE was carefully embroidered onto the corner and the material, although cheap, was soft. **(a/n: teehee, this would've been a sign of courting in the middle ages, and the handkerchief would have been a token of the lady supporting the knight lol)**

"I kept this. Do you remember this? You gave it to me as a sign of your friendship when we first met. Would a stuck up prince without the same character do this? No. Would a prince that truly cares for that peasant turned princess that never changed since that experience keep this friendship token? Yes."

"I'm sorry for doubting you."

"It's ok. I would do the same in your perspective."

"So, how is your princess life so far?"

"Well, I thought at first everything would be weird, since I'm not used to being a princess but for some reason I was able to change easily. I guess it's because I was born a princess."

"True, true."

"Maybe having a life like this is good after all…"

Troy and Sharpay, being good friends already, talked endlessly until it was late in the night and Sharpay needed to rest. She found a nightgown made out of silk which she loved and a comfortable bed to sleep in. The next morning when she woke up she walked into her closet to pick out her clothes, brought it into the bath and showered. When she had dressed and come out, a maid had made her bed and was dusting some furniture. As soon as the maid realized Sharpay was there she stopped and curtsied.

"Good morning princess. My name is Kelsi; I am your head maid. I will be attending to you the most but you also have 10 other maids to assist you in various activities. As you see, the Queen cares for you very much."

"I've never had a maid before, let alone 10, but I shall get used to it. You shall be one of my friends, since you will be with me for a long time."

"I am very lucky to be a servant to you princess."

"Nonsense, and I think that if we're friends, we should refer to each other by our first names."

"Yes prin- I mean, Sharpay. But of course in the open public, I will still refer to you as princess."

"If it is fine with you."

Meanwhile…

"Taylor! At last you have arrived! How has the trip been?"

"Fine Gabriella. We had to travel with the prince's men though."

"Oh it's a shame that they didn't allow my friend to travel with me."

"It's ok, I am truly your maid after all."

"Nonsense, I don't treat you like a maid, in fact, I lend you maids to help yourself out!"

"I did meet someone kind of cute though."

"Really? Who?"

"I think it might be the prince's leading knight though. His armor was nicer than the other's and he rode his horse next to my carriage. I think his name was Chad."

"Chad!"

"Prince Troy!"

"It's a shame that they didn't let you ride with us earlier."

"It's ok, I rode beside this beautiful maiden's carriage. She was different from the other maids."

"I'm guessing that she was Gabriella's head maid. What a coincidence. Speaking of which, you, prince Ryan, his knight Jason and I will be going on a hunting trip in the forests over there."

"Jason!"

"Yes my King."

"I wish for you and Ryan to guide our two guests for a hunting trip. They have already been notified, as have Ryan."

"Yes my liege."

"And see to it that Sharpay's maid Kelsi is notified to tell her that she, Sharpay, Gabriella and her maid are going to be having a girl's night in Sharpay's quarters."

"I will get right to it sir."

* * *

Yay another chapter! Better get to those other stories soon huh? As you will see, the maids and the knights are quite close to the royal families and the four guys and girls will develop relationships. R&R! 


End file.
